questions
by LondonLemming
Summary: harry has questions lots of questions..........but will he get answers? my first hp fan fic so be nice and please review!spoilers for books 5 and 6! NEW AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP GUYS!please read and review.thanks.
1. questions

Questions

Questions need asking

Harry has questions lots of questions that need answering like

Why did he kill him?

Whose side is he really on?

Why does he hate Gryffindor students?

What was the unbreakable vow he made and why?

Why did he tell voldemort about the prophecy?

But Harry knows he won't get them at least not yet anyway, not until he has finished Hogwarts or voldemort off (which ever comes first).

He knows he will have to wait bide his time but it makes him so angry.

The ministry is trying to find voldemort they haven't managed so far and never will he thinks.

He needs to find snape but to find him he needs to finish voldemort he knows deep down inside even when he does find snape he might not got the answers he wants……………..

He tosses and turns at night thinking of how much he needs to do, Dumbledore's death the greatest wizard he ever knew, he thinks of his parents everybody who died because of him, sirus, Dumbledore his parents. He knows they are connected voldemort snape he blames snape, he figures if snape hadn't heard the prophecy then he wouldn't have told voldemort who wouldn't have killed his parents and put him through hell.

Sirius wouldn't be dead if snape hadn't goaded him about the house about not getting out, Sirius wouldn't have gone to save him

And Dumbledore well if Dumbledore hadn't have been so trusting he wouldn't have died at snapes hands would he??????

He is so good at occlumency he could fool even Dumbledore.

Harry hates himself if he had argued his case more, got evidence would Dumbledore be dead now?????

He thinks now of the horcruxes

The locket

The cup

The diary

The snake

Of the piece inside voldemort

It numbs the pain just a little to think of these of what he has to do for Dumbledore for the world, for himself _neither can live while the other survives._

He needs to live he knows though that he must either be a murderer or be murdered it's hard to think about

His friends Ron and Hermione prepared to risk everything for him and this fight, he knows they will and he loves them for it but he knows ultimately he is in this alone it he who must sacrifice everything to save the world from darkness.

Harry thinks of how Dumbledore knew this of his quest to help Harry there's so much Harry needs and wanted to know

How did his parents join the order?

Why did Dumbledore take it upon himself to protect Harry?

Why did he immobilize him in the tower?

Why didn't he fight the D.E?

Why didn't he let Harry save him?

Harry hates the feeling of helplessness, of knowing these questions are the ones that wont be answered no matter how hard he tries,

The thought are constantly in his mind, he has decided to take up occlumency again to try and be ready for the battle and for when his questions may finally be answered.

He has to be patient.


	2. Answers

Answers

A/N with the 7th and final book in the series out this week weeps on to keyboard as she writes this. Sorry keyboard! I decided finally to let Harry get his answers. Its kind of a take on what I think going to happen in the 7th book. Enjoy guys and don't forget to R&R. Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape and Dumbledore's answers

Harry as waited along time and been very patient, he has even completed his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and now he finally has his answers to the questions he has asked for so long.

The first answers he got were of the greasy haired bat of a potion master himself.

Why did he kill him?

I killed him because of the unbreakable vow he forced me to make you imbecile.

Whose side is he really on?

The light side you stupid brat.

Why does he hate Gryffindor students?

They are all have an unmatched flair for heroics and thinking before they act. And because they are all like your father and beloved dog father.

What was the unbreakable vow he made and why?

Do stop making me repeating myself. It was with Dumbledore as you asked me before; he knew about Draco's assignment and asked me to fulfil the terms of another unbreakable vow I made.

Why did he tell voldemort about the prophecy?

Dumbledore has already answered this boy, but if you insist o asking. It was because I was still under the dark lord's service and I didn't know the prophecy meant YOU specifically. As you know the prophecy wasn't exactly clear on whom it involved. It could have been you or Long bottom.

The answers are making Harry angrier, he has cursed him once already over what he said about Gryffindor. He still thinks snape is spineless coward. Nothing is going to change that ever.

The final set of answers he gets from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore which is hung in headmistress McGonagall's office.

How did his parents join the order?

Your parents were both powerful witch and wizard who didn't agree with voldemort and decided to fight him.

Why did Dumbledore take it upon himself to protect Harry?

It is what your parents would of wanted ad I was extremely close to them.

Why did he immobilize him in the tower?

So you were not discovered.

Why didn't he fight the D.E?

I was already weak as you know and I knew what Draco and professor snape had to do.

Why didn't he let Harry save him?

It's simple really my boy. You were and are far more important than me in this war and I could afford to be sacrificed and you couldn't.

Harry goes away from both meetings still feeling unsure that he will ever know the full truth of why everything that happened as happened.

And he still has one question which he knows may never be answered.

Why did voldemort mark HIM as his equal and not Neville?

A/N- well that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed it and it gives them things to think about when reading the deathly hallows.

Enjoy the book, I know I will!

R&R!


End file.
